strictlycomedancing_23xfandomcom-20200213-history
Aliona Vilani
'Aliona Vilani '(born May 1, 1984) is a Russian-Kazakhstani professional dancer. Early Life Aliona Vilani was born in Kazakhstan. Vilani started learning ballet when she five years old, and moved to Russia to learn ballroom dancing at age 11. In 1997, aged 13, she moved to the United States and joined the Kaiser Dance Academy in Brooklyn, New York. In 2011 she was part of the US Ballroom team for the National Dance Congress that won the Amateur Ballroom category. After the competition ended, she turned professional, and remains the youngest dancer in the US to have done so. Since 2006, she has lived in Los Angeles where she competes, performs and teaches. Her speciality is 10 Dance, although she is specially skilled in Salsa, Hip Hop and Jazz. On April 14, 2009 she appeared as a guest dancer on Dancing with the Stars in Hollywood. On December 20, 2013, it was announced that Vilani will feature in Brendan Cole's theatre show Licence to Thrill in early 2014 as the lead female dancer. Career Vilani first participated in Series 7 in 2008, where she partnered Rav Wilding: they were eliminated in week 3 following a dance-off with actress Lynda Bellingham and her dance partner Darren Bennett. In 2010 she appeared for the first time on the Strictly Come Dancing Live Tour where she partnered actor Ricky Groves. They danced the American Smooth and the Paso Doble. She also partnered Matthew Cutler in the professional dances. In April 2010 rehearsals started for the Strictly Come Dancing Professionals Tour in which she partnered Matthew Cutler and two weeks later the opening night started the 12-week tour. Vilani was runner up in the 2010 series of Strictly Come Dancing, partnered with Matt Baker. She returned in 2011 for the 9th series of the show, where she partnered Harry Judd of pop-rock band McFly and went on to win the competition, beating Chelsee Healey in the public vote, but also in the eyes of the judges. Vilani returned for the 2012 series of Strictly Come Dancing, where she was paired with professional presenter Johnny Ball. A training accident in the three-week interval resulted in torn ligaments for Vilani, causing her to at least temporarily retire from the show. She was replaced by Iveta Lykosiute who, with Ball, went on the to be eliminated in the first week. Vilani did however return in the final group dance alongside Ball, and later took part in the 2012 Christmas Special, partnering Fabrice Muamba. On June 1, 2013, it was announced that Vilani would not be competing in Series 11. However, she reportedly reacted angrily, stating that it was "not her decision to leave, and I had planned to be on the show and now I have to make new plans". However, on September 2, 2013 it was further reported that professional dancer Natalie Lowe received a foot injury and that she would be replaced by Vilani. Her partner for Series 11 was championship golfer Tony Jacklin but the couple were the first to be eliminated in week 2. Vilani appeared in a short special edition of Strictly Come Dancing featuring Jayne Torvill and Christopher Dean filmed in support of the BBC Children in Need charity and shown on 15 November 2013. She also appeared on the 2013 Christmas Special, partnering Matt Goss; they scored 35 for their American Smooth. Strictly Come Dancing __FORCETOC__ Category:Professionals Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12 Category:Christmas Specials Category:Sport Relief Category:The Live Tour! Category:Children in Need